Run Away With Me
by feathertattoo
Summary: Artemis starts going on morning runs, much to her own displeasure. During one of these runs, she meets a guy who will not leave her alone, making sure to meet her and run with her everyday after that. Will she fall for him, or will she run away? AU. Spitfire. High T.
1. Hello

**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...**

**Hello, Evanescence **

**Day 1**

_Before the run: I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I swear, if Dick finds out... Well, here you are dear Dr. Wayne, I've started my journal and with it, my daily runs, as requested. How are my feelings before the run? Well, I'm fricking pissed (see, I'm trying to stop cussing) about this, honestly. It's completely stupid. I mean, I've heard how running helps calm anger and stuff, but how am I supposed to get calm when I know I have to come back to write in this? I'm betting against you when you say this'll work, pal._

Artemis closed the small leather notebook and tied her sneakers, getting ready for her first ever morning run. _How exciting, _she thought sarcastically. Rolling her eyes to herself, she closed the door of the small apartment she shared with her mother behind her and looked at her watch.

4:30 AM, exactly the time she had planned to go. Many people wouldn't be able to put up with the torture of having to wake up so early to do exercise of all things, but Artemis was a morning person and was also very fit. It wasn't the time that was the problem.

It was the fact that, a: she was doing something someone else had asked her to do. She had a small authority complex and hated obeying orders, but it wasn't like she had a choice; and b: She didn't have a choice. Unless she wanted to go to jail; and juvie had been bad enough.

That was the only reason she even went to her therapy sessions with Dr. Wayne, if she was being honest with herself. Although the man had somehow grown on her. Juvie had been the epitome of hell; having to follow orders all the time and forced to share her cell with a girl with no idea of the significance of _personal space_.

She wouldn't have been locked up in the first place if it weren't for... No. She pushed the thought out of her head before it could form completely. She couldn't start thinking about this or the rest of her day would be ruined. Although thinking about the journal writing waiting for her at home wasn't helping either.

She took in her surroundings. It was still dark, streetlights spotlighting almost everywhere except for the exact spot where she stood, just below her apartment complex. It wasn't really the safest place to be out during this time of the day, where she lived, but she took her chances. She knew how to fend for herself.

Starting slowly, she reviewed her plan in her mind. She was to run until the sun came up, however long that was. Since winter was approaching, every week or so the sun would take even longer to peek out. That way, she'd be able to increase her runs. She had this all well-coordinated even though she didn't want to do it. It was a habit from her childhood.

She picked up her pace, glad to see the streets were empty. She didn't expect good company if she ever met someone at this hour.

Lost inside her head, she ran and ran, not noticing how much time had gone by, and how the sun was nearly up. Suddenly she heard quick and strong footsteps, and she realized someone was running towards her, apparently also so lost in thought he didn't even see her. He had exercise clothes and running shoes on, so she didn't think he was a threat. She kept her guard up anyways, and decided to turn around then. She calculated she could make it back to her apartment just before the sunrise. So she turned her back to the red-headed man and ran away.

_During the run: I have no idea. I just let my feelings run free (haha, get it?)._

_After the run: So I guess there was no space in my mind to think about how angry I always am. Mostly what occupied my head was 'Fuck I'm fucking tired' (woops, there goes the no cussing). That is, until I remembered what I had to do (write) and why I had to do it. So, yeah, fail._

**Day 2**

_Before the run: Here I am, diligently writing and running like a chained dog obeying my master's every will. That comparison gives you no permission whatsoever to think of yourself as my master, by the way. But I bet you'll get a kick at how honest I was about the whole 'problem with control' thing. Maybe you'll even think the journal was a good idea. Sure, delude yourself._

There she went again, exactly at 4:30 AM, making her way out of her apartment and into the streets so she could run just like she was asked (ordered) to.

And after a while, she was also running towards the same red-headed man she had seen just the day before. She decided to go against her better judgement (the one that was imposed on her by her father) and think that this was the man's daily routine, something usual for him. So she ran by him, looking straight ahead at all times.

Not noticing how this time, the man _did _see her, and kept his eyes trained on her all the while they were side by side, which wasn't much, really.

Artemis _was _very aware of her surroundings, however, making note to remember them to see if she saw the man again at the same place.

Later that morning, just when Artemis was turning around to return to her apartment, the man zoomed by her, almost too fast for her to see him. He had been quick, she realized; very quick. She considered he must have stopped somewhere near where they met for him to have gotten back so fast and with the steady sprint he had demonstrated.

Noticing she had slowed down, she pushed the thoughts of the man away and picked up her pace, her mind on the warm bath that was waiting for her and, oh, that stupid journal.

She didn't turn around and see how the man had stopped turned around when he realized it was her, the blond he had admired earlier. Hesitated when she slowed down, wondering if he should go talk to her. Almost smacked himself in the face when she picked up her pace, thinking he had missed his chance.

_During the run: I saw someone today. He was also running; he was running yesterday too. And I'm only writing this down because I'm suspicious, and this is all about my feelings, right?_

_After the run: I'm feeling alright. Not very different, but alright. Or whelmed, as Dick would say. Curious, though, about the red-head. The man, I mean._

* * *

Artemis took her bath and got ready to meet her best friend Dick Grayson at the small cafe that was their usual place.

She had met him a few years ago, at Dr. Wayne's office. His parents had died in a terrible acrobatic accident, and he had been traumatized. Dr. Wayne had taken such a liking to the poor orphan that he adopted him as well as helping him with therapy.

When she began her sessions with Dr. Wayne, Dick was already fine and over his trauma. He just hung out around there, and so they had met. Artemis was usually a very reserved person, but there was something about Dick that made her feel at ease with him. Maybe it was the fact that they both had a dark past.

"I'm late, I know. I got carried away with my bath," Artemis said as she sat on the booth where Dick was currently reading something on his phone.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her comment and looked at her, and she glared as she realized the double meaning of her words.

"You're a perv," she said, and he laughed. It wasn't the first time she'd called him that.

"So how's the running going?" Dick asked. He knew about the running, it was the journal she didn't want him to discover.

"Oh, you know. Maybe an hour of only having my mind for entertainment, probably why the doc assigned it. He's clever, that one."

Another laugh from him.

The whole next hour was spent in unimportant chit-chat, until they reached the tipical conversation, the one Artemis always tried to avoid.

"So how are the boyfriends?"

"So how's Barbara?" she asked after a pause, changing the subject in a not so subtle way.

"Barbara's great, as always. So how are the boyfriends?" he inquired again.

With a roll of her eyes, Artemis answered, "What boyfriends?"

"Exactly. You do realize that other than me there are no men in your life, right?"

No answer.

"Artemis. You can't let what your father did-"

"I'm not, Dick. We've been over this before, my lack of relationships has nothing to do with what my father did and didn't do. Now drop it."

Dick looked as if he was going to continue arguing, but knowing that it would be useless, he told Artemis how Barbara was dying to see her.

"I still don't know how you managed that one, Grayson. Barbara is too good for you. But yeah, I really want to see her too."

"Yeah, I know. I'm lucky to have her," he said with a goofy grin, and Artemis felt happy for her closest friend.

"I'd better run, though. I'm supposed to meet her in about 20 minutes. She wants me to go shopping with her." Sighing, he stood up and took care of the bill. Since this was already custom, Artemis didn't argue.

"That's what she needs girlfriends for, Artemis. Don't deny her of that!" he said with mock anger.

"Oh, you know I'm not the friend she's looking for if she wants to go shopping with someone."

"Better you than me," he said, and with that and ignoring her finger, he left.

**Day 3**

_Before the run: I'm getting bored of this whole consistency thing. I feel like I'm stuck in a rut. I guess that's the whole point of a routine, though._

And so Artemis's third day of running began, same as always.

She ran and ran until she heard the footsteps she'd already been expecting, those that had become somewhat familiar, and looked around. It was the same place as the last day; the man had a routine as well.

Daring to sneak a peak at the red-head, she was surprised to see he was already looking at her. Not just that, but he was slowing down. With a frown, Artemis quickly looked away and hurried her pace.

And suddenly, he was right in front of her, so unexpectedly she almost crashed into him.

"Hi," he said with a grin. "I'm Wally."

_**Hi guys! I always try to write my ANs at the end of my stories. I just want to say that this'll be a short story, consisting of short chapters (yes, sorry for all the shortness). I hope you find it interesting, I'm really motivated with it since the idea just came to me and I thought it was great. The songs used for the titles are not necessarily good ones (haha), they are just related to the chapter or story. I'll mention if I think a song is good whenever. Pardon the grammatical errors, and hey, before I forget: I DO NOT OWN either the songs or any characters I am using from the Young Justice cartoons. Well, that's about it. **_

_**Review!  
**_


	2. Sunrise

Chapter 2: Sunrise

**The sun comes up, and now you have a chance again**

**The world falls down, we all forget where to begin**

**Sun Comes Up, The Used**

Artemis gave a confused shake of her head, still a little shocked from bumping into the man, and looked him straight in the eyes.

Greener than any others she had ever seen.

"Hi, Wally," she recited sarcastically, as if she were in an alcoholics anonymous meeting. With that said, she moved past the wall of lean muscles that was his body and kept on running forward.

She did not expect him to follow.

That is exactly what he did.

"So what's your name?" he said happily, obviously not grasping that she had just attempted to blow him off.

In another attempt, Artemis stayed quiet. Their conversation went something like this:

Wally: You're not gonna tell me?

Artemis: ...

Wally: Why not?

Artemis: ...

Wally: It's okay if you don't like it. It took some time getting used to mine. I mean, Wallace isn't exactly big with the ladies.

Artemis: I like my name just fine!

That elicited a grin out of Wally, because he had just discovered one of Artemis's buttons and how to push it.

"What is it, then?" he asked again.

Artemis, thinking there was really no harm in saying and how maybe he would shut up if he told her, grumbled, "Artemis."

"Artemis? Weird name. Never met an Artemis before. Must be one of a kind, just like you babe," he added a wink at the end and Artemis had to groan at the cheesy pick-up line.

"Oh-kay. You don't like the lines, got it. What else don't you like?"

"You. You talk to much," she said, and his smile faded a little. Crease lines formed between his eyebrows.

"Well you barely talk at all!" he answered with a huff, and she could have smiled because she had made him angry.

"I'm running. You're supposed to be quiet when you run. Talking will take your breath away."

"I know I do," he said, and his grin and happy demeanor were back. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

While he chatted away about how talking is good and blah blah, Artemis couldn't help but wonder what this guy's secret was. Why was he so happy? Was he pretending, or was it for real?

After a while of silence (Wally had taken a break on trying to make Artemis talk to him but was still running by her side), it was time to turn around. She would've thought he'd stay since she suspected he lived somewhere around here, but on he went, by her side, lost in thought.

"Why don't-" he started, but was interrupted by Artemis.

"Ugh. You were doing so well. I thought you'd given up already."

"Never," he said with a grin. "Why don't you listen to music while you run?"

"I might have to so I don't have to listen to you."

Another small frown, but this time his grin was back faster than before.

"You're mean. It's cute," he said, and Artemis couldn't help the blush that flowed into her cheeks. She hoped they'd already been flushed from the running.

"So why don't you?" he repeated.

"I don't know. I like the silence," Artemis answered, giving in once again.

"Huh. Me too," he said, almost disbelievingly.

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't seem like it."

He laughed, a loud laugh that made her feel weird inside. She decided she didn't like it.

"I like silence when I'm alone. Otherwise, I'm a bit talkative."

"I didn't notice."

"Well, aren't you the sarcastic one," he said, observing her run.

"Stop ogling," she looked at him as well, raising her brows.

Another grin, and he looked straight in front of him.

They were halfway through the path already, and the sun was almost up. She'd make it just in time, like the days before.

"Well, there goes my plan," he commented. Artemis debated on whether or not to start another conversation with this blabbering and persistent semi-stranger, and her curiosity got the better of her.

"What plan?" she asked, and she could see the corner of Wally's mouth rise slightly from her peripheral vision.

"I usually try to get home before sunrise. Dunno why," he answered, shrugging a little.

Artemis's eyes widened as she took this in. Yet another thing she had in common with this man.

"I would've thought you'd made some taunting comment about that by now," he said with a small smile.

Artemis glared at him before answering, "Actually, that's my plan, too."

Wally looked at her, also seeming surprised they had something else in common. They looked into each others eyes, running, never stopping, for what seemed like too much to Artemis, so she looked away.

"So you must live around here, then," Wally commented.

"I do not give that information out to strangers," Artemis said casually.

"Hey, at least I'm getting you to talk to me now," he said. The grin that seemed to adorn his face most of the time was back.

No reply to that, and he pouted a little, probably unconsciously, something that made Artemis want to laugh. She didn't.

"I'd better be turning back, then," he said, and Artemis nodded in acknowledgement, looking at him again.

"See you later, Artemis," and with a flash of his signature grin, he turned around and started sprinting in the other direction.

Artemis couldn't help but admire his physical condition as she looked at him run. They'd run for almost an hour and a half and yet he could still sprint without a problem. And she'd seen he hadn't even been panting while he ran by her side.

Realizing she was staring at his retreating figure, she shook her head and ran the few blocks left to her apartment.

_During the run: No time to think about my feelings due to my new red-headed tail._

_After the run: No words. Talk about a weird day. Ooh, I bet you want me to elaborate. Tough luck._

_**Hey there. That was yet another song I found that fit with the chapter, I'd never even heard of it before this. Obviously I don't own it or Young Justice either. This chapter is just a small introduction to how Wally and Artemis's relationship will be. It's not my best work, I'll admit, but the next few chapters are more interesting and have better stuff. They are also longer than this one, though not by much. As you can see, I'm not a very detailed writer, and I'm trying to fix that since I depend too much on dialogue. But hopefully through this story you'll be able to tell me if I'm progressing or just stuck in the same situation. This update was up quickly because I got tons of emails for the story and good feedback. I hope it doesn't make you lose interest in the story because what is to come is really something. **  
_

_**Review, tell me what I can do to improve the story and as a writer, I dunno! Just leave whatever you want :) Special shout-out to DxS4ever, your review made me laugh! And thank you!  
**_

_**I'll update soon ;)  
**_


	3. Here We Are Again

Chapter 3: Here We Are Again

**Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in,**

**It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide.**

**Animal, Neon Trees**

**Day 7**

_Before: You'd think I'd be used to this by now. Not the running. The pain in the ass that comes with it._

There he was, just like all the other mornings after the one when he first talked to her. Waiting for her with that big grin on his face.

When she ran past him, never stopping, like always, he fell into step beside her without a greeting, like always; he always kept pace with her, though she suspected it was slow for him. She had never inquired him about it, not wanting to give this strange man any more reasons to keep meeting her, but she figured that after the fourth day in a row, nothing she did would scare him away, so why the heck not?

"You know, I keep getting this feeling that I'm slowing you down."

She turned her head to see Wally's reaction: a smirk growing slowly on his face. He was obviously glad she had noticed.

"I've been running a long time," he said dismissively. His tone suggested that she wouldn't be able to keep up, and her brows rose. Artemis was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Hey, don't let me stop you. By all means, run like you always do. I can keep up," she said with a cocky smile.

It was the first time she had directed a smile to him, even if it wasn't the kind he was hoping for. Still, he grinned. He was sure she wouldn't be able to keep up, and even though he didn't want to upset her or give her more reasons to hate him, he loved running. And showing off.

"You sure?" he asked again, trying to make her think twice about it, though he was itching to go already.

"Bring it," she said with a grin that quickly wiped off her face as Wally set off in a brisk run.

Not wasting a second, she ran at his same pace, trying hard not to pant or complain. Wally looked next to him and saw her fiercely determined face, and wondered if maybe he was wrong about her not being able to keep up.

After a few minutes of this, though, Artemis started slowing down. She didn't know how he did it; Wally wasn't even red in the face or breathing through his mouth like she was. He looked perfectly fine, as though he were strolling down the park.

Not even a minute passed and she didn't see him anymore, but she knew they'd meet soon. The way he was running, he'd already turned around in their usual spot and would bump into her on the way back.

And sure enough, there he was, looking as calm as ever, and there was his huge grin back. This time, it was a cocky grin.

He slowed down in front of her and noticed that she was still panting, but more than that, she looked like she was trying not to hit him.

His grin grew, and he nodded with his head for them to follow on, in their usual pace.

Once her breathing was settled down, she turned her head to glare at him.

"I _will _catch up. Hell, I'll beat you," she growled seriously.

Wally chuckled, and still looking straight ahead he said, "I wasn't aware this was a contest."

Her huff made him laugh out loud, and again Artemis felt uncomfortable with the strange feeling inside her. She shook her head to clear it.

"I _could _tell you my secret, you know," he said after a while.

She raised her brows skeptically at him, and he shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Still looking at him, she decided to comply.

"Fine. What _is _your secret, oh master of the running arts?" she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

With a roll of his eyes, he put his arm out in front of her to stop her and she bumped into it.

Still next to her, he brought his lips close to her ear, giving her goosebumps in her neck. What the...?

"My secret to running," he whispered, "is being as incredibly sexy as I am."

And with a hearty laugh, he set off again.

Shaking her head at his complete ridiculousness, she set off after him so he wouldn't get out of her sight.

"So," Wally started when they were about to part ways.

Artemis just looked at him, brows raised.

"You know, I could really help you if you want."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really! I could start by taking you out to breakfast. Get some meat on your skinny bones," he said with his usual grin, pinching her arm. She swatted his hand away, but his grin remained.

"I think I'll pass," Artemis said non-challantly, turning away from him.

"No big. There'll be one day you just won't be able to resist," he winked at her before continuing, "see you tomorrow Arty."

"Don't call me that, carrot top," she growled, and she could hear his laugh as she jogged away.

_During the run: So this Wally guy serves as motivation, at least. During the run I found out he's a fucking awesome runner (don't tell him I said that), and you know I have this small problem with being beaten at something? Well, it's not like it was a competition, but he could've lapped me easily. I can't just sit there and take that. Therefor, I will work my ass off to be able to lap him for a change._

_After the run: Still pissed that carrot top is a better runner than I am. He's going down._

* * *

"So Artemis, how has Wally's intrusion in your life affected you?"

"Positively or negatively?" Artemis replied. She knew the drill; she had to answer Dr. Wayne's questions whether she liked it or not. It was that or that free ticket to jail she did not want to earn.

"Both," the older man smiled slightly, glad she was becoming more cooperative by the session. He still couldn't believe she'd actually began her journal. She must've really hated juvie.

"Um, I don't think there are any positives. Other than the motivation thing, of course. Negatives? Well, he's a pain in the ass. I can already expect the headache that comes with his huge blabbering mouth. I don't like his annoying laugh, either."

"Why don't you like his laugh?" the doctor asked, curious.

"I dunno. It makes me feel weird," Artemis said, shrugging indifferently.

The doctor was surprised. Could it be possible...

"Are you sure you don't like his laugh? Maybe it's the feeling it produces you don't like. What kind of feeling is it?"

"I don't know, okay!" she was starting to get annoyed. "I don't like it because I don't know what the fuck it is!"

"Artemis," Dr. Wayne said in a warning voice, and Artemis rolled her eyes and muttered a quick apology. Meanwhile, the doctor's mind was whirring. He could tell this Wally person was going to be important. In fact, he could be the solution he'd been looking for.

**_Sorry if it's been a while! I don't own Wally or Artemis, as you all know. I'm going to make a switch on the first chapter and say how Artemis had hated juvie so she doesn't want to go to jail because if not her age will not coordinate for something I have planned in the future! As always, I am inclined to say:_**

**_Review!  
_**


	4. Hardcore

Chapter 4: Hardcore

**She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl, girl**

**She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says**

**She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head**

**And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that**

**She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back**

**She's So Mean, Matchbox Twenty**

**Day 13**

_Before the run: The sun is coming out later than usual, so I suppose I'll be staying out later than usual. That means more time with the Flash wannabe. Yay._

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's a really good one!"

"I don't care," Artemis replied grumpily, her patience wearing thin.

"A drunk phoned police to report that thieves had been in his car. 'They've stolen the dashboard, the steering wheel, the brake pedal, even the accelerator!' he cried out. But, before the police investigation could start, the phone rang a second time and the same voice came over the line. 'Never mind,' he said with a hiccup, 'I got in the back seat by mistake.'"

Without even looking at him, Artemis said, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would you learn that?"

"You think _that's _stupid? Check this one out! Two robins were lying on their backs, basking in the sun. A mama cat and her kitten were walking kitten complained, 'Mama, I'm sooo hungry, what can we eat?' The mama cat, spying the two robins, replied, 'How about some Baskin Robbins?'"

This time, Artemis had to groan.

"That was awful," she said, shaking her head.

"I know," Wally said, and suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Artemis eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you call a zit on a dumb blonde's ass? A brain tumor."

"Oh, no. Shit just got personal." Artemis wracked her mind for any joke she could remember that would be insulting to the cackling man beside her.

"Do you know why blondes have more fun?" he kept them coming. "Because there aren't enough redheads around."

"Why did the blond have tire marks on her stomach? From crawling across the road because the sign said 'Don't Walk'."

Suddenly Artemis grinned, and Wally's heart actually stopped when he saw the smile grace her beautiful face for the first time. He decided he'd work harder on making her smile from now on.

"Why are blond jokes so short?" she said, bringing him out of his revere. He grinned back at her. By saying the blond joke, he knew she would have to retaliate. It was just how she was, he had learned in the short time they knew each other.

"Why?"

"So men can remember them," she finished, and a small laugh escaped her mouth. The sound was a melody in Wally's ears. But it didn't mean he'd back down.

"Why did the blond get so excited after she finished her jigsaw puzzle in only six months? Because the box said 2-4 years," he replied with a smirk, and Artemis laughed again. His eyes brightened at the thought that he had achieved that.

"Why do men prefer blondes? Because they like intellectual company," she replied, and they both stopped.

"That was a lame one," Wally said seriously.

"I know," she replied, and suddenly they were both doubling over from laughter, not being able to contain themselves.

Some more jokes and a few minutes later, they began their trek again, Wally sometimes still chuckling.

"You know, I didn't think this side of Artemis existed," he commented. Artemis had been thinking about what Dr. Wayne had said about Wally's laughter but his voice had interrupted her musings.

"The funny side? Barely anyone does," she said indifferently, and Wally fought the grin trying to make its way to his face. That meant they were finally doing progress.

"Really? Who has the honor of knowing the comedian inside you?" he asked.

"Ah. We're reaching personal ground, carrot top. I think you should backtrack a bit."

So much for progress, Wally thought. But he changed the subject without complaint.

"I always thought you were this serious, hardcore girl."

"You're damn right I am," Artemis replied, a small smirk on her face.

"But you actually have a sense of humor!" Wally acted shocked, and Artemis threw him one of those glares that secretly made him tingle inside. He found them scary and incredibly sexy at the same time. It was an odd combination, but that was Artemis for you.

And same as always, he thought that parting time came much too soon. But today especially, when he had actually _laughed _with Artemis, he felt he was leaving her too soon. But he gave her a quick smile, same as always, and turned to sprint back to his apartment.

Artemis stayed there, watching him go, just like she had that first day they met. She thought about his daily offer to take her out to breakfast and how it'd been missing today. How maybe today she'd have agreed.

_During the run: It's been a while since I laughed like I did today. It was... weird._

_After the run: How come I feel sort of... troubled? Not angry. So I guess that's progress. _

"Hello?" Artemis said into her phone, not recognizing the number.

"ARTEMIS!" said the voice on the other end of the line, and her eyes widened as she recognized it.

"Zatanna? I haven't heard from you in ages!" Artemis exclaimed happily.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I've been really busy with school stuff; you know with all the student exchanges I signed up for, I've been traveling all over to really weird places. I can't wait to tell you about it! But hey, that's not why I'm calling my best friend from childhood."

"What is it, Zee?"

"Well, I don't expect you to remember, but next week is my birthday!"

"Of course I remember, dumbass."

"Ah, same old Artemis. I missed you," and Artemis could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Anyways, I'm having a big birthday bash and I'd love it if you could come."

Interrupting Artemis's groan, she went on, "I know it's not your scene. But hey, do it for me." Her voice was pleading.

"I'll come," Artemis grumbled into the phone after a few seconds.

"YES! Hey, this doesn't have to be painful for you. Bring a friend or someone! If you know what I mean," Zatanna said, and Artemis could almost picture her friend winking.

With a roll of her eyes, she said goodbye and hung up. There was a long, relaxing bath with her name on it.

_**Jokes from: www . 101funjokes . com**_

_**Here's the next chapter, as you can see!  
**_

_**In response to mjpm's review: I'm trying to update every three to four days. I've already got a few chapters written up (just finished number seven today, extra long chappie for me!) so there won't be a problem with that.  
**_

_**So, you know what I shall say next: review, it gives me creative inspiration!  
**_

_**Oh, and this is a super good song! Worth checking out.  
**_


	5. Grinner

**I'm a picker, and I'm a grinner, I'm a lover,**

**and I'm a sinner... I play my music in the sun**

**I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker**

**I get my lovin' on the run**

**The Joker, Steve Miller**

**Day 18**

_Before the run: I can't even think straight anymore. All that's on my mind is the abomination that is the party I will have to attend in two days. FML. _

"Hey there, carrot top," Artemis nodded her head towards Wally as he reached the usual spot.

"You're going faster than usual," he commented as he stepped in pace with her.

"That's because I can," she said with a cocky smirk.

"Still not as fast as me, though," this time it was him with the cocky smirk, and Artemis growled at him. His smirk grew into a grin.

"God, don't you ever stop smiling? It's annoying."

"You know you like it," he teased.

"Maybe I do," Artemis said.

Silence.

"And this is the part where we both laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement," she said with a grin of her own, and Wally rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how he could stand this smart-ass girl.

Meanwhile, Artemis participated in her daily mental debate, the one she had had every day after her conversation with Zatanna. Should she bring Wally to the party?

_Pros: he could be entertaining at times, and...?_

_Cons: everybody think they would be there together, Dick would never leave her alone about him (correction, Dick and Zatanna would never leave her alone about him), he could get the wrong idea, he would think they were getting closer, he would actually know something about her life._

The cons obviously outweighed the pros. So why did she keep considering it?

Wally was starting to get ahead of her because of her lack of focus, and she put her attention back to the present and caught up with him. But she didn't miss the smug smile on his face.

And then they were finished, and Artemis had promised herself she would decide today whether or not she would tell Wally about the party and their time was up.

Like a miracle sent by someone from the heavens above, Wally spoke up.

"You obviously still need that meat on your bones. The one I told you about the other day. I can help, you know. Eat some breakfast with me," he said, and it was the first time he had asked her to go eat with him since before the day she had wondered if she should accept.

Thinking it was the perfect opportunity to finalize her decision-making, she said to him, "Fine then. Just go get showered; you reek. Then meet me at this address." She recited her own address and saw him nod in comprehension. She knew he was trying to hide his surprise, but he was failing miserably.

"Don't be late, carrot top, or I'll lose my appetite."

_During the run: Jesus, how fucking hard is it to decide whether to invite someone somewhere? This is why I hate people._

_After the run: Can't really write much. I'm going to go eat breakfast. With Wally. (Yes, you are allowed to gasp)._

"So why here?" Wally asked Artemis as they entered the small cafe. It was the same one she always came to with Dick.

"I dunno. It's familiar," she replied, shrugging.

She led them to her customary booth and saw Wally look around. For some reason, it mattered to her what he thought about the place. Not that she'd let him know that.

Like he was reading her mind, he said, "I like it," and that was enough for Artemis to be satisfied.

Everything was going well as they ate, their normal banter going on with pauses because of bites or slurps (Artemis found out Wally had an enormous appetite, which was excellent; more things to tease him about), until a voice interrupted them.

"No wonder you've been ignoring me," Artemis heard, and she almost groaned. Of course Dick would be here.

Wally and Artemis both looked up to see the tall, dark-haired man grinning a cheshire grin. Well, at least she could cross Dick would never leave her alone about it from her cons list for taking Wally to the party since he had already met him here. She had also mentally crossed out he would actually know something about her life too, since he now knew where she lived. Artemis almost shook her head, amazed at how she had trusted Wally with such sacred information.

"I'm Dick Grayson, AKA Artemis's best friend," he said, shaking Wally's hand.

"Wally West, AKA Artemis's personal pain in the ass," Wally replied seriously.

"Huh, you read my mind," Artemis told him, and he grinned. Meanwhile, Dick chuckled.

"I like this one," he stage-whispered to Artemis, obviously making sure Wally could hear, to which she replied, "Why don't you date him, then?" in the same tone.

Wally watched the exchange between the two friends and could tell they were really familiar with each other. He wondered if his and Artemis's 'relationship' would ever be considered 'familiar'.

"I'd better be leaving, seeing as though you two might want some alone time," Dick said, winking at Wally, who only grinned back while Artemis punched Dick's arm.

"See you around, Artemis. I hope she keeps you, Wally," he said, and he left the cafe, rubbing his arm as he did.

"Pardon my ass-holey friend," Artemis said once Dick was out of eyesight.

"Are you kidding? He's great," Wally said, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"What about you? Don't you have any friends?" she asked him.

"Um, one or two here or there. No one close, though," he said casually, shrugging. Somehow, that was the decisive statement she needed.

"Listen. One of my friends is throwing herself a super birthday bash. Just letting you know in case you'd like to come," Artemis said, trying to sound non-challant. She hadn't been looking at Wally's face while she talked, and when she did she saw both his brows were raised, and he looked like he was fighting a smile.

"Will you be there?" he asked. Oh, Artemis thought, slight detail left out.

"Yes. But don't get the wrong idea, freckle face," that last sentence was said with a growl and her infamous glare accompanying it.

"No worries. I'll be there. How 'bout you pick me up at seven?" he said with a grin, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I should have known this was a mistake," she said, but she was also fighting a smile.

**I am so sorry for the delay :/ My computer was acting up and I couldn't finish the chapter I was working on (still haven't) and I usually try to finish a chappie before posting one. But hey, it's here, right? And the interesting stuff will finally arrive, veeeery soon! I might post sooner than usual because I took so long previously, so there's at least a bright side to all of this! :D **

**To answer **thefayzqueen**'s question, Artemis and Wally are both around the same age. I made the change I mentioned earlier about juvie 'cause I realized later on that that meant Wally was way older than Arty. But she's like 19-ish or so and Wally is maybe 21. Don't ask me about school, I never planned to incorporate it in the first place :P maybe they're both on a break or something, what a coincidence, haha. **

**And here's a little paragraph to acknowledge **YJ-Lover **who has been a constant reviewer in this story, thanks for your long review and thanks for saying you liked it! I usually say 'sh*t just got personal' and everybody laughs so I said why the heck not haha.**

**Thanks to every other person who reviewed as well, like **blackirishawk **and **sexaylatingirl **and a few others! **

**To all the others who didn't review (and also to those who did), review! Don't be shy :)**


	6. Dance Tonight

Chapter 6: Dance Tonight

**And I came here to make you dance tonight,**

**I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you.**

**Guilty Pleasure, Cobra Starship**

**Day 20**

_Before the run: Tonight I shall die. That is all. _

"I don't get why you're so agonized by this party. She's your best friend, isn't she?" Wally asked me.

"She _is. _Which means she shouldn't be asking me to go to this thing in the first place, since she knows I hate anything related with partying."

"But it's her birthday!"

"Do not be the voice of reason, Wall-man," Artemis said.

Wally laughed. By then, Artemis had realized how right Dr. Wayne's words were. Wally's laugh was infectuous and warm. It was the feeling it produced inside of her she didn't like; something she'd been feeling more often when she was around him, not only when he laughed. She had yet to discover what it was.

"So what am I supposed to wear to this shindig?"

"Shindig?" a chuckle from Artemis before she continued, "I dunno. Wear something clubby. I don't even know if I own something clubby. If I don't, there's always shorts and a funny t-shirt."

"I hope you're kidding."

"I _am, _Wally. I'm not _that _indecent," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fooled me," Wally muttered under his breath, and Artemis laughed and hit him. He couldn't believe how much he was getting her to laugh these days. He felt like a superhero.

"So I'll pick you up on the way to the place, I asume your apartment is somewhere in between mine and the club. Besides, it's only fair, since you already know where I live."

Wally had to roll his eyes at her paranoia, even though he was starting to suspect there was a dark reason behind it.

"Its not like I'm stalking you and watching you sleep at night, Arty."

"Don't call me that. _Are _you?" she asked, and ignored him when he stuck out his tongue at her.

And then the sun came up.

"So I'll see you tonight," Wally said.

"Meh," Artemis replied, and she ran off to her apartment.

_During the run: Wally is on to me, I think. He must be smarter than he looks._

_After the run: All I can think about is how much suffering the night will bring. Christ, I can't believe I agreed to this._

* * *

The one good thing about this whole situation was that Artemis got to use her motorcycle again for the first time this month.

And so, when she showed up in it in front of Wally's apartment, with her hair windblown, she couldn't help feeling at least a little happy. She wasn't very materialistic, but if there was one thing she loved, it was her motorcycle.

Wally wasn't waiting outside, which sort of brought her spirits down. With a grunt, she walked up the shabby stairs to his rundown house/apartment and knocked on the door.

When Wally opened it, Artemis was leaning back against the wall next to the door, and he couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing an incredibly short (so short he thought his knees would give in), tight black dress with long sleaves and black high heels that made her legs look miles long. But most importantly, her long blonde hair was out of the ponytail he was already used to and cascading down her back in soft waves. A clear of her throat brought him out of his full body inspection.

"Eyes up here, carrot top," she said, and she thought how Wally really cleaned up good. He looked great, even though he was only wearing a button down shirt and some dark jeans.

She could see his face flush in the yellow lighting of the small porch they were standing on.

"Wanna come in?" he asked, nodding with his head towards the inside of his humble abode. Artemis peered inside; she really couldn't see much because it was already dark.

"You live alone?" she asked him, not going inside.

"Yup. What about you?"

"Ah, ah, ah. You know my policy about personal questions."

"So I have to answer yours but you don't answer mine?"

"It was up to you if you wanted to answer, I wasn't gonna make you," she said with a challenging smirk, and Wally just shook his head. There was no winning with this girl.

"Anyways, we should get going. We're already late," Artemis continued on.

"Like you didn't do that on purpose," he said, following her down his steps.

She shot him a bright grin before getting on her motorcycle, and Wally pretended not to notice how her already short dress rode up even further showing much more of her tan thighs than anyone should be seeing. No. Instead, he concentrated on the fact that he would be getting on the _back _of a motorcycle with a girl.

"How 'bout you let me drive?" he suggested, pleading with his eyes.

"No way. This is my baby," Artemis said, her voice almost a purr.

"C'mon! I'll treat her right," Wally said with humor, but Artemis stayed put.

"Get on, or stay here," she said simply, and Wally grumbled but got on the motorcycle.

"This is so emasculating," he said as he put his arms around Artemis's small waist.

On second thought, maybe this wasn't so bad.

"No helmets?" he asked, and Artemis simply looked at him with her brows raised.

"Right," he replied.

"Hold on tight, freckle face," she said, and she whisked them into the night.

* * *

As they got off the motorcycle when they arrived, Wally noticed Artemis pulling her dress down, trying to get the tight material to cover more of her legs.

"Don't you think you're showing off too much skin? It's completely unnecessary," he said as he glared at some asshole who was looking at Artemis very intently. What Wally was really thinking was how it _was _necessary for Artemis to show off her wonderfully tanned legs, maybe more, but only to him.

"I didn't hear you complain back when you gave me a very thourough once over, perv," she said with a coy smile, and started strutting into the club. Wally jogged a little to catch up, wondering what he had gotten himself into, not for the first time.

When they went inside, he almost didn't hear Artemis's groan because of the way too loud music.

The club was completely full of people. There was the side farthers from the speakers, which was where the bar and some fancy sofas rested. Then there was the dancefloor, full of grinding couples and several fist-pumping single guys.

Wally just chuckled and gave Artemis a little push forward, one she did not take kindly because she stepped on his foot with her heels. While Wally tried not to voice his colorful words outloud and did a little jump/dance from the pain that made Artemis laugh, a woman with dark hair and blue eyes approached them.

"Artemis! I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed, and Wally thought this had to be Zatanna.

"Neither can I," Artemis grumbled, again barely audible over the music.

As they hugged, Zatanna noticed Wally standing there awkwardly.

"And you took my advice. Who's this?" she said loudly, over the music. _Advice? _Wally thought.

"Just a friend, Zee. This is Wally," Artemis introduced them, and Zatanna squealed and rushed to hug Wally. Artemis suspected Zatanna had already had her fair share of drinks.

"Happy birthday," Wally said simply while returning Zatanna's hug awkwardly, and Artemis fought her urge to laugh.

"I can't believe Artemis finally found herself a boyfriend! It's been too long since the last one. And you're so much better looking. Good enough to eat," Zatanna said to Wally with a wink, and he grinned.

"All right then, Zatanna, we'll see you around," Artemis said a little gruffly, and she took Wally's arm and pulled him away from her flirty friend.

"She's nice," Wally said, his grin still in place.

Artemis just rolled her eyes and pulled them to one of the white sofas near the bar, and they sat next to each other.

"Want me to-" Wally started.

"What!?"

Wally lowered his head a little so his mouth was level with Artemis's ear. Still he had to scream for her to hear him.

"Want me to get you a drink?" he asked, and Artemis pulled away a little from him. His proximity made her feel... weird.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting one for my self, carrot top," she told him defiantly.

"Please? It'll help me get my manhood back," he said with a grin, and Artemis complied.

When he stood up, she yelled "Something dirty!" after him, and he turned around and looked at her directly in the eyes before saying, "Dirty. Got it", shooting her a half-smirk, and continuing. It was stupid. It was nothing. So why did it make her blush?

Back at the bar, when Wally finally got their drinks and turned back to the sofa where Artemis was, his eyes narrowed.

There was a guy with her, obviously hitting on her, and Artemis's face read 'completely pissed off'.

As he approached them, ready to tell the guy to back the fuck off, he heard a bit of their shouted coversation.

"Why won't you dance with me, baby?" the dude asked, and Artemis's eyes formed a glare on the word baby.

"Because fuck you, that's why," she said, and her tone was so menacing even the guy picked up on it, and he gave a stiff nod and practically ran away from her.

Wally sat next to her, still laughing.

"You just made that guy shit his pants," he said to her while handing her her drink.

"Yeah well, I tried being nice at first," she said with a shrug, and Wally raised his brows at her.

"As nice as I can be to an asshole like him," she corrected, and Wally laughed again.

"Soooo... will you dance with _me_?" Wally asked after a while, and Artemis sure wasn't expecting the question.

"_Why?"_ she asked, completely confused. It was a cute look on her, Wally decided.

"_Because_," he answered, and he grabbed her hand to pull her to the dance floor.

"I don't want to, Wally," she started backing away but he was stronger, if only by a little.

"Oh no you don't. We are at a club. You will dance, whether you want to or not," and with a wink, he started doing these crazy moves to the techno beat that soon had Artemis chorteling in laughter.

"Oh God, you're terrible!" she said, still laughing.

"Oh yeah? Show me how it's done then," he said, beckoning at her in the universal 'bring it' sign.

"You asked for it," she said with a sexy grin that made Wally's skin boil.

And suddenly it was hot, so hot as Artemis moved around him, and all he could do was stare.

There was no way she knew how sexy she was being, he decided, because her face held only glee as she moved. Everything she did entranced Wally more and more until he almost forgot where he was or that there were other people besides him and this beautiful siren.

She started moving her head, and her waterfall of silky yellow hair moved in such a way that Wally could only think about touching it, running his hands through it.

So that's exactly what he did.

And Artemis stopped her dance, something he didn't like, but this let him have more access to her hair, burying his hands deep into it while she stared at him.

She was also hipnotized, by his eyes, by how she could almost see emotion swimming in them, by how green they were... And so she didn't notice how they were inching closer to each other, stuck in their own bubble of... what was that-

"Artemis? Artemis!"

And just like that, the spell was gone. So were Wally's hands from her hair as she snapped her head to the side to see who had caused the intrusion.

"Barbara!" she said, but for some reason she didn't feel as happy as she should at seeing her friend.

"It's been too long, girl. And I can see why," she said while diverting her gaze to Wally.

"You and Dick are identical. Always jump to the same conclusions," Artemis replied with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"You look great, Artemis. And the both of you make a gorgeous couple. Gingers all the way," she said with a wink, and with a skill that only she and Dick possessed she vanished into the crowd.

Looking back at Wally, she saw he was grinning.

"You shouldn't let these comments get to your head, Wallace," she said as a matter of factly.

"Oh, I won't," he replied with a grin she didn't fully understand. Before she could ask him about it, more people came to greet her and meet Wally.

Needless to say, it was a long night.

Not exactly as bad as Artemis thought it would be.

_**I don't know if maybe I should've written more about the party :/ anyways, I'm kind of in a hurry and I wanted to post this before I left. I know there's a reviewer (I'm sorry I don't remember your username D: ) who asked me if anyone was a superhero or if they had powers or something, well, no. They are completely normal irrelevant to the other world society humans haha. Um, what else can I say? Thanks to everyone that reviewed, sorry there are no mentions here but I'll probably post you up on the next chapter as well as those who reviewed here! As always, correct me in anything and suggest anything that could make this story better.**_

_**So, review! :)**_


	7. Spark

Chapter 7: Spark

**Now happy to see, setting me off like sparks,**

**You ignite all the colors inside my heart.**

**Sparks, Cover Drive**

**Day 23**

_Before the run: I am becoming so used to this. I don't even need my alarm to wake up anymore. It's stupidly easy, and, though it pains me to say it, actually fun. It takes my mind off of things. I think Wally helps, too._

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Artemis raised her brows at Wally, getting suspicious about his tone, but said "Shoot."

"What was your last boyfriend like?"

She definitely hadn't expected that question. She couldn't believe Wally had picked up that fleeting comment her very drunk friend had muttered.

"He was a dick."

"So it was Dick?" Wally asked in a shocked tone, but she knew he was just kidding.

"Of course not, freckle face. He's like my brother," Artemis replied anyways, and something inside of Wally's chest relaxed. He had been slightly fearful about their relationship.

Although, he had decided some time after meeting Dick for the first time that he did not want a relationship full of _familiarity _with Artemis. Sure, he wanted them to be comfortable around each other, but what he wanted was... excitement, challenge, spontaneity. Sort of like what they had now. They were both unpredictable and together they would make the best combination.

Artemis had mistaken Wally's silence as dejection at her not really answering his question, so she surprised herself with what she did next.

"His name was Cameron. He was the son of one of my dad's friends. We were usually stuck doing everything together 'cause there was no one else to do it with. He asked me out once and I said yes, God only knows why. Turns out he cheats on me after a whole year," she said indifferently, trying not to act as surprised as she was. How was she giving this information out willingly?

Wally asked himself the same thing, but did not let the surprise show on his face either.

"What an asshole," he said, and Artemis nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm over it. I was never really into him that much," she said.

"Are you into _me_?" Wally joked with a wink.

"Oh, I told you not to let their comments to your head," Artemis said, laughing. Wally laughed with her.

"What was your last girlfriend like?" Artemis asked for a while, again surprising her and Wally.

"You mean my current girlfriend?" Wally asked seriously, and Artemis actually turned her head to look at him with her eyes wide.

"I'm kidding, Artemis," he said, laughing. While he tried to avoid Artemis's incoming hits, he continued, "My last girlfriend? That was so long ago, babe. I barely even remember her. She was pretty, sweet. But we just weren't hitting it off. The whole relationship was just, stuck in a rut," he said with a shrug, and Artemis could tell he didn't lament breaking things off with her.

"So Arty! Wanna play a game?" he asked, and Artemis had to laugh. Typical Wally, changing the subject with the most random things.

"What game?" she asked him, and his eyes brightened when she didn't immediately turn him down.

"Well, this spurge of honesty you're having cannot be wasted. So its that game where you tell two lies and a truth (about yourself, Arty, no loopholes) and then the other person guesses which one is the truth."

"What happens if you guess wrong?"

"Well, then the truth will forever be a mystery," he said in a 'spooky' tone, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Aaaaaaaand, just to make things interesting, the one who guesses the least truths will pay for breakfast," Wally said, and that's when Artemis's competitive side started to itch.

Also, it would be the second time they went out for breakfast together. They hadn't made a tradition out of it, and Artemis _had _to admit Wally was clever in proposing a temptress she could never refuse: winning.

"Let's do this," Artemis said in her game voice, and Wally laughed.

"Alright then, I'll start: I'm afraid of cows; I'm diabetic; I've never fainted in my life."

"You've never fainted," Artemis replied in a heartbeat, sure of her answer.

"Incorrect, Arty dear," Wally said with a wink, and Artemis's eyes widened.

"You're actually afraid of cows?!" she said with a chuckle.

"How do you know it's that one?" Wally asked.

"I've seen you eat."

"Good point. Your turn!"

"Wait, you have to explain that! I mean, who's afraid of cows?" Artemis snickered, and Wally glared at her. It was the first time he had ever done this to her, and she was surprised to say he actually had a somewhat intimidating glare. Not that she would ever let him know.

"You'd be if you'd been trying to milk one and she'd turned around and kicked you. And then all the cows started ganging up on you and staring at you with their freaky little eyes," he added a shudder for dramatic effect and was pleased to hear Artemis's laugh. "Your turn Arty, don't keep stalling!"

"Alright then. I have a hamster. I sing in the shower. These are my only sneakers," she said seriously, making sure to keep a poker face.

"Easy. You sing in the shower," Wally said as a matter-of-factly.

"How did you know?!" Artemis said, surprised. She was getting a bad feeling about Wally being very good at this.

"You seem like the kind of girl who sings in the shower!"

"Sure."

"Don't start getting mad already, Arty. There's still a long way to go for me to completely beat you," he paused to give her a grin and receive her glare, and then started again. "I'm emancipated. My parents live in Texas. I was abandoned," he said nonchalantly.

"Your parents live in Texas," she said, because she was sure Wally wouldn't be giving out information that... personal in a game.

"Wrong again! Wow, you're not very good at this, are you?"

But Artemis only half heard his teasing because her being wrong meant that either he was emancipated or... abandoned.

Not wanting to stay on the subject of family, Artemis quickly started randomizing her truths and Wally went along with her, and they didn't touch a serious subject again. When they arrived, Wally had beat her by, like, twenty.

"I am _never _playing poker with you," Artemis laughed while shaking her head even though she was still a little mad at him for beating her. Again.

Wally laughed along with her, swiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You know, I'm afraid that if I keep beating you at everything you'll want to stop hanging out with me," he said with a smirk.

"You asshole!" Artemis exclaimed, swatting him and laughing again. "Don't you worry, I'm finally catching up to you at running." And then her eyes brightened when she had the most brilliant idea.

"Go bathe, you stink. And dress in exercise clothes," she said with a mischievous grin Wally found incredibly alluring.

"Alright then. I'll be back for you," he said with a wink, and Artemis just rolled her eyes and made her way to her apartment, looking forward to finally kicking Wally's ass at something.

_During the run: I discovered that maybe Wally's life isn't as easy as I always thought it is. Seems like there's more to him than I suspected. I wonder if it's safe to try and figure it out._

_After the run: I'll try to put aside the thoughts about his somewhat mysterious past while I kick his ass. Yes, you know what I'm talking about._

* * *

"Honestly. Anyone who'd think you're diabetic after watching you eat is either really stupid, or-"

"Really stupid?" Wally interrupted in between mouthfuls. Artemis just nodded, a little amazed at how he could fit so much into his mouth at once.

"Where is it that you are taking me, anyways?" Wally asked as he waited for the poor waitress to bring him another order of the large hotcakes he'd just gulped down.

Artemis just stayed quiet, a small smile playing on her lips while she cut her eggs.

"Oh, so you're not telling me? Fine then, I'll guess."

"No you don't! You'll just have to wait and see!"

But Artemis needn't have worried, since right then Wally's food arrived and the subject disappeared from his mind immediately.

She figured that if she were to ask him about his family, there was no safer time than this: while he was distracted. Maybe he'd be so preoccupied with his meal he wouldn't feel the need to ask her about her _own _problems with parentage.

"Hey, Wally?" she started.

"Mmm," was his response. _Perfect_, she thought.

"You know the game we were playing? The one that's making me pay for this," she added darkly as an afterthought, and she thought maybe Wally chuckled. That, or he was choking.

"Well, you said something about your parents. I got it wrong. So I was wondering, are you emancipated?"

Wally stopped chewing for a heartbeat, and continued on. He also shook his head. Artemis tried to keep a straight face, but she could feel her features straining to demonstrate her shock.

After what seemed like a really long time, Wally swallowed and began to speak.

"My parents never really wanted children. They were these go wherever, live wherever people and they thought a child would limit them. They used to make me stay with my aunt every once in a while when they decided to go and travel. One time, they just... never came back."

Artemis had no idea what to say, but Wally continued.

"My aunt had her own life to live, I guess. I was left at an orphanage, after being told it was a daycare. I was actually under the false impression that my aunt would come and get me, even after weeks passed. Even after what my parents had done, I still trusted her. That's who I am; I trust people. Anyway, when I was 18 I left the orphanage, and having a full track scholarship, I actually went on to study at college. And here I am," he said, managing a small smile.

"I've always wanted a family. A real one," he added after a while.

"Not all family's good," Artemis whispered sadly, and she almost slapped herself when she realized what she had said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked. His attention was now fully on her, ignoring the plate with still half of his food left.

"I- You know, like- in the movies. You should hurry, we have to get to that place I'm taking you to. I'll go pay for the food," Artemis said, and she stood up quickly and before she could walk away, Wally grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him.

"You suck at lying," he said, smiling sadly. "It's okay, you know. You don't have to share if you don't feel comfortable."

Artemis kept looking at him, staring at him with an expression he couldn't understand, before walking away.

Wally stared at her retreating form, wondering if he would ever figure this girl out.

* * *

"Where is it you are taking me? If you wanted to kill me, you could've done it close by!" Wally joked.

They'd been on Artemis's motorcycle for almost half an hour now. Wally had begged to let him drive again, but she had denied him of the privilege. Nobody drove her baby, especially not this asshole who beat her at everything they tried. But not this time; this time, she had the advantage.

"_This _is where I'm taking you," Artemis said, grinning at the sight before her.

It had been a long while since she'd been to the archery range; she had missed it so much. And the look of shock in Wally's face was also a sight for sore eyes.

When she came back with bows, Wally's brows rose.

"You really _were _planning to kill me," he said, and Artemis jokingly positioned her bow straight at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not play with the things that can limit Wally's manhood," he said, putting his arms up and walking away from her.

"I didn't know you had manhood," Artemis said with a coy grin, and Wally just shook his head while laughing.

"Alright, show me what you got Blondie."

"You asked for it," and she redirected her aim towards the closest mark, hitting it straight in the center without hesitation.

Watching Wally's mouth drop in amazement was so satisfactory she almost did a happy dance.

They were at it for almost an hour, of course Artemis having the lead (even though Wally was doing fairly well for his first time), before she noticed that today was her session with Dr. Wayne, and she was _very _late.

"Oh my God! I'm late! Shit, shit, shit! We have to go, NOW!" Artemis said, walking in circles frantically. She grabbed Wally's bow from his hands and put both their bows where they were stored in seconds while Wally just watched, wide-eyed.

"What are you late for?" he asked as she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him towards her motorcycle.

"Nothing of your concern, carrot top," she said, looking at him with a glare and a tilt of her head but never stopping. That's when Wally's mental light bulb went on.

"I'll let you not tell me if I get to drive to my house," he said with a grin.

"Yeah right," Artemis replied, already climbing on the bike.

"You do realize how annoying I can be when I really want something, don't you?"

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to," Wally said with a wink.

Artemis simply groaned and scooted over to the back of her bike.

"Get on before I change my mind," she growled, and Wally did a whoop of joy before quickly climbing on himself.

Artemis grabbed him loosely on the back of his shirt to hold on, and Wally turned his head to look at her. His grin started to scare her.

"You're going to have to hold on harder if you want to stay on this motorcycle," he told her, and without any other warning, he sped off, probably in a harsh momentum her bike had never reached.

Her arms automatically wound themselves around Wally's middle so she wouldn't fall off. His loud laugh was barely heard by her since it was mostly caught by the wind. She wondered if her bike would survive this trek.

Served her right.

They arrived at Wally's house sooner than she thought they would, thanks to the total adrenaline junkie that was driving.

Barely saying goodbye, she continued on in a speed Wally would be proud of. If she missed her session, Dr. Wayne would have to report to the case worker. And she would be doomed.

But again, she reached the office much quicker than her initial expectations, and barged in panting and sweating to find a calmly seated Dr. Wayne, obviously waiting for her.

"Artemis. Nice of you to join me," he said in what was supposed to be a strict tone, but she heard a little humor in his voice. Probably at her frazzled appearance.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away and I didn't notice the time…"

"It's not like you to be late. What were you doing?"

"Umm… Just working on some stuff."

"You're wearing exercise clothes. Were you running?"

"No, you know I run in the mornings."

"That's right. Were you at the range?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you so reluctant to confide this in me? You know I have no problem with you going to the range," the doctor asked.

"Because," Artemis muttered, but Dr. Wayne already knew.

"You weren't alone," he said. He'd found her out.

"…" was Artemis's reply.

"You were with Wally," he continued on.

No denial from Artemis, and he had to fight the smug smile trying to make its way into his face.

"Strange, you've never taken any of your friends to the range before. Not even Dick. It's always been _your _place, your secret place."

Artemis's brows were starting to knot in confusion. Where was he going with this?

"You've been spending a lot of time with Wally. Even outside of your running," he said.

"Maybe I shouldn't be," Artemis spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Wayne asked, looking at her.

"I… I let something slip today. About my family. I think it's because I've been spending too much time with him."

Dr. Wayne's eyes widened in surprise. Never had Artemis willingly volunteered information about her family to anyone, not even to him at first. Dick had practically had to pry it out of her, and even then she never brought the subject up with him. This was when Dr. Wayne knew that Wally was exactly what Artemis needed.

"Artemis," he spoke in a voice so kind that Artemis knew something was up.

"Don't you understand? You're starting to trust him. It's amazing how much progress you've been making since you let this man in your life. It's a recuperation I never thought you'd be able to make so quickly. I can tell Wally will become a very important person in your life," Dr. Wayne said, sounding proud.

But that's when it clicked for her. Her well-formed walls were crumbling. They stood no chance against Wally. She was letting him in, trusting him, forgetting what the only man she had ever truly loved and trusted before had done to her. Forgetting what her father had done to her.

And so she was determined. Determined not to let Wally damage her once again, this time maybe permanently. Wally wouldn't become important to her if she didn't let him.

_**Sorry for the delay, guys, but at least I have an extra long chapter here for you. I know you're not very excited about the ending (TENSION) but hey, who knows what'll happen ;) Thank you to all the reviewers (that's why I'm especially sorry; a lot of people asked me to update soon and I took a while :S) and keep 'em coming! **_


	8. You Walked Out

Chapter 8: You Walked Out

**But when you walked out that door **

**a piece of me died, I told you I wanted more,**

**but that's not what I had in mind, **

**I just want it like before, **

**we were dancing all night.**

**Blue Jeans, Lana del Rey**

**What's supposed to be day 25**

_I know, you hate me. Don't give up on me just yet, I beg of you. I only need… a small break from running. At least I'm still doing the entries, even if the whole point of them was to record my feelings ABOUT the run. Though they never really were about the run. I was flipping over them. They say his name way too much._

Artemis closed the notebook. She couldn't believe her thoughts had drifted back to Wally _again_, even after trying so hard to not let them.

She even forbid herself from thinking his name, but it was impossible. He infiltrated his mind as often as food probably did his, and she did not know how much longer she would be able to stand this.

Wally had been over to her apartment the day before, the first day in twenty four days she hadn't gone out for a run.

He'd knocked on her door for a while, and after figuring out she wouldn't answer, he'd started yelling.

At first he'd been concerned, asking if she was too sick to answer the door. Then he just asked for signs of life. Then he was completely pissed because he knew she was ignoring him, and he claimed to know why, too.

Somehow (probably from Dick, she knew they'd kept in contact) he'd gotten her number, and he'd called so much she'd thrown the stupid phone against the wall. It was tempting, to hear his voice, but the temptation just warned her more about how deep she was in.

Oh, yes, she suspected what was happening (or had happened) during those twenty two days she had known Wally. But never would she admit it, either to herself or to anyone else.

She knew Wally wouldn't be quick to give up, so yes, she did expect him to come and knock and yell again today. What she didn't expect were her other visitors.

A loud sound was made as the door opened roughly, and Artemis's first thought was '_how the heck did Wally manage to get in' _but it soon died out. She had heard the footsteps, the ones she had learned to fear, and now just plain hate.

"What are you doing here?" she called from inside her bedroom, voice poisonous, back towards the door even though it was closed and she couldn't see the man standing inside her personal property, invading her privacy.

"Ah, hiding as always, aren't we, my little girl?" he cooed in his disgusting voice that showed no pretense of care.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Inside. My! HOUSE!" Artemis yelled, not able to contain herself as her voice rose higher and higher by the word. She threw the door open and glowered at him, for once in her life not afraid to look him in the eye.

"Aren't you all grown up? But, I must reprimand your language, baby girl."

"Stop talking! Stop fucking talking like you have a right to! Get out of my home," Artemis yelled. She was really completely beyond reason, as she always was when her anger towards this man, her father, took over.

"That's no way to talk to your father."

"You're no father of mine, you're a monster. You're a sick bastard who ruined your daughter's innocence," she said, growing more livid by the second. At long last, she was speaking her mind to the man who had ruined her, who had broken her.

And she could see her words were affecting him, because his calm façade was fading fast.

"Now, listen here…" he started, taking a step towards and probably expecting her to cower back.

"I am not afraid of you anymore. I'm just angry. So… angry."

She was always angry. But now she was the most angry she'd ever been.

"Are you?" his tranquility back, and a grin appeared on his face. It sickened her.

"So why don't you fight me?" he asked, and Artemis could understand his grin. Could understand his appearance. He was recruiting her again.

But she had changed. She was not a scared little girl anymore; hiding under her bed when her daddy came home so he wouldn't take her out to where those men who she knew were not good news were, hoping that her daddy wouldn't ask her to go to work with him so she could help him with whatever other stealing scheme he was planning, wishing every day that her life was different, that her mother wasn't completely psychologically crazy because of her father, that she actually had a loving family. She was not her anymore.

"You will not manipulate me anymore," Artemis whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Awe, come on, little girl. Don't tell me you're not mad at me because I made you steal for me. I made you _kill _for me," he said in a leering tone, and Artemis felt her knees go weak.

"You… will not… manipulate me," she whispered again, her voice shaking but stronger this time.

"Artemis…"

"Get out… of my HOUSE!" that last word was said with such rage and force that Artemis lurched forward and pushed the man she most despised in world out of her apartment, her safe haven for so long, the one he had just perverted and invaded. And as this man cursed at her from the outside, the only reason for him not being able to come back in being that Artemis herself was putting all her weight and strength on the door, she cried and cried and cried. For the first time… in so long.

**What's supposed to be day 26**

_Wally was at my porch all last night. But it's already afternoon today and I haven't heard from him at all. Maybe he just gave up. _

**Day 27**

_Before the run: I didn't last very long with this hiatus thing, did I? Oh yeah, I'm pretending to be calm right now. There is no way I could be this chill after what happened. And hey, the running thing had been working out before, maybe it'll work now. I definitely need some calming._

Artemis was convinced Wally had decided to give up on her quickly and stopped running. However, a small part of her mind knew this was a slim chance and was having very mixed feelings about seeing him.

She had decided to stay with Dick and Barbara in their apartment last night after realizing that Wally wasn't coming. Somehow, the only reason she had managed to sleep the night before was knowing that he was out there. It scared her to no end how her tranquility depended on one person so much, so she was still firm on her decision of avoiding Wally. But hoping to get her feelings under control had led her to the run, which was dangerous ground. The apartment was somewhere a little far from her usual running spot, but she felt so nostalgic and wrong running somewhere else. Sort of like she was betraying the little sidewalk. Or maybe herself. Maybe even Wally.

And while she was thinking of him, she reached the spot where they had always met, and sure enough, there he was.

She considered turning around, but decided to be the bigger person. Yeah right. She simply started trying to ignore the way her heart started beating a hundred miles per hour and her sweat drives started working on overdrive, and she kept on jogging towards him as if she didn't see him or know him, ignoring the direct hostile stare he was sending her. Never had she seen such a venomous look on Wally's face before. The fact that it was directed towards her didn't help much either.

Her plan was to ignore him just as she had been doing before; run right past him and be grateful for at least seeing his face one last time before she did what she was secretly devising.

She was about to run past him but at the last second he stood in her way, blocking her escape. Her mind switched gear in less than a second. So he wanted to talk? Fine.

"What the fuck, Artemis." He didn't ask. Just said.

"What, Wally?"

"Don't you fucking 'what Wally' me! You know what!"

"Why are you freaking out? I only skipped out on running for like two days! You can't expect me to come around eve-"

"Oh, so you coincidentally stop coming around the day after your little family slip-up. I thought I told you it didn't matter. I thought it was okay; instead you fucking hide from me!"

"I-"

"No, don't-"

"For Christ's sake Wally! Shut the fuck up and let me talk!" Artemis said, standing ground. After all, she had just stood up to the scariest person she had ever known. This should have been cake. "It had nothing to do with tha-"

"If you're going to lie, shut up. Don't expect me to believe that the fact that you were starting to trust me had nothing to do with your little vanishing act," he stated.

A pause.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about. It's not like we were in some kind of relationship. For fuck's sake, we weren't even friends!" Her words were like acid, said with all the intention in the world to hurt him because she hoped that if he hated her, maybe he'd stop looking for her, but Wally didn't seem phased.

"Don't come to me with that bullshit!" he exclaimed. Artemis had never heard him curse so much.

"We're friends, Artemis," he growled, stepping closer to her. "We were almost something… more."

Artemis opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off yet again.

"Don't you dare lie to me and tell me you feel nothing," he said in a menacing whisper.

Artemis's mouth dried, and she tried not to choke on her words. When had this conversation taken such a drastic turn? A turn she had been trying to avoid thinking about all these days…

"I-" but he didn't let her reply, to no one's surprise, just closed the minuscule distance between them and took her mouth with his. Instantly, Wally realized that this was it. This was the spark their relationship had been missing.

In between kisses, he whispered/grunted against her mouth, "I don't know how you do this to me. One second I want to bite your head off and the other… I just want to bite you."

His tone was so lustful it invaded Artemis through every pore in her body, dissolving her anger into passion, eliminating the feeble but present thought of cutting Wally off to give him a piece of her mind.

She had no idea how they got there (all her senses could take in was Wally; his scorching heat and the things he did to her body) but in what seemed like seconds she found herself in his apartment, his mouth detaching from hers only a few seconds while he fumbled with the keys, and even then she managed to keep her mouth glued to his body, to any part she could reach.

Finally, they made it inside, and everything stopped.

A complete silence surrounded them. No one and nothing moved, everything was still. There was tension so thick in the air Artemis could have sworn it was visible. And all she could think was…

What am I doing?

_**I bet you're all hating me for cutting it off right there. Hehe, I'm evil. I think Artemis got your message, DxS4ever, or maybe she didn't. To silverangel83, I love it that Wally has had this tough background and still smiles through life. It makes him very inspiring. And to whatsgucci, I think Dick will be making his long awaited appearance soon enough! **_

_**Review, guys :)**_


	9. One More Night

Chapter 9: One More Night

**Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes**

**Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath**

**I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself**

**I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**One More Night, Maroon 5**

_Fuck it, _was Artemis's only thought before she reattached herself onto Wally's lips and every limb.

He seemed to forget her hesitation as he placed his hands on her bottom and lifted her up to straddle him, carrying them both towards his bed.

Artemis didn't let herself think, she let herself enjoy this moment. The only thing on her mind was Wally; how his hands were slyly maneuvering her out of her clothes, how his lips left goosebumps wherever they touched her body, how his green, green eyes sometimes found hers as if to ask permission; her only reply was to kiss him even more thoroughly each time he did this.

It seemed like Artemis was breaking a barrier… Question was, how would she react to it afterwards?

* * *

The rays of sunlight coming through the window were the things that woke Artemis up later that morning.

For a moment, she was completely disoriented and almost screamed when she saw the strong arm draped around her _naked _middle. Then everything came crashing into her mind, and a gasp escaped her mouth from the overwhelming sensory overload as she recalled the past… hours?

Wally stirred, and Artemis held her breath in hopes that he would continue sleeping. She was confused; terribly so. She had no idea what to do now. This had never happened to her before, not even with Cameron. She had never done something this risky and compromising. And she had only known Wally for less than a month!

Before she knew it the usual anger at herself and fear clouded her mind, and she dressed in a haze, not even bothering to notice that the shirt she was putting on was his and not hers.

She was halfway out of his apartment when she stopped. The thought that had occurred to her was so mind-blowingly true that she wondered how she ever thought she could leave this man. She realized she couldn't do this to him. Never before had she been so certain that something she was doing was wrong. The feeling was so strong she almost felt it's impact.

She didn't want to leave Wally. Wally, who had been alone practically all of his life; would she abandon him as well? Wally, who had shared his secrets with her even though she refused to even begin to cover hers. Wally, who'd waited for her at their usual spot even though he wasn't sure she'd show up.

She understood, all of a sudden, why she had been so keen to abandon him when she first learned she was trusting him.

Because this was _Wally, _and he made her feel more at home than she'd ever felt. He made her feel safe, and _happy. _He made her feel wanted. He was the only person… she could never run away from.

And so, deciding to change their relationship for the better this time, she went into the kitchen and set to work.

* * *

Wally's eyes opened to an empty bed, something he had already been fearing.

How could he have thought otherwise? Artemis must've woken up, realized her enormous mistake, and made a run for it.

With a sigh of sadness and plans to make amends already forming in his head (he was entirely aware that the events of this morning were his fault, not that he felt very guilty about it) he woke up to get dressed and saw that his shirt had seemingly disappeared. Confused, he wondered if this was some sort of revenge from Artemis. Maybe she took his shirt and draped it in his porch with a red A like in _The Scarlett Letter, _where everybody could see. Not that this was the same case, but who knew?

While all this coursed through his brain he put on his loose-fitted exercise shorts and made his way to the kitchen, the only place where he could calm his mind.

Then he heard the noises.

It sounded like plates clambering against each other, and before any other weird, impossible thoughts (such as, _maybe Artemis didn't leave_) appeared in his mind he ran into his safe haven to find a scene he only thought he'd see in his dreams.

There was Artemis, in _his _shirt, _cooking_. And what a feast it was.

On the small table there was already a huge plate of pancakes with bacon, eggs of every kind (boiled, scrambled, sunny side up), french toast, waffles, every type of breakfast Wally could ever imagine or wish for.

She still had her back to him, but he knew that she had already sensed him there. She was smart that way.

"What are you doing?" he asked carefully, in case this was a spell someone had cast upon her. He didn't want to be the one to wake her up.

Without turning around, she replied sassily, "Getting a sun tan. What does it look like I'm doing?" and again, Wally knew she had rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing it?" he changed his question, and he could see her stop in her tracks. She shrugged and then turned around, the stove turned off and her back against the counter of the kitchen sink.

Slowly Wally approached her, always careful not to scare her away, while her eyes watched him warily.

When he was just in front of her, her eyes softened and her arms uncrossed, which Wally took as permission to keep moving forward.

His arms wrapped around her middle like it was an automatic gesture, and hers lifted slightly to trace the contours of his well-formed abs.

Never looking away from her eyes, he closed the small distance between them and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss, much different from the ones from before.

"Thanks," he said, and his usual grin, the one Artemis hadn't even realized she missed so much, enlightened his face.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a tilt of his head.

So just to ruin the moment (because really, it was getting too corny for the both of them), Wally opened the faucet behind her and in mere seconds had her soaking wet with an enormous splash.

"AFTER I MADE YOU BREAKFAST!? YOU SON OF A-"

"Language, Arty!" Wally replied as he ran from Artemis, her chasing him with a frying pan.

"Doesn't this remind you of that Disney movie? Tangled, was it?" he said while running backwards, Artemis still having not managed to catch him.

"Not. Funny," she continued on her chase, determined to catch him once and for all.

Since Wally wasn't looking, his foot got caught on a chair and he fell backwards. Artemis had too much momentum and too little time to stop, so she crashed right into him. Their position brought back memories of just a few hours ago, and her eyes widened in embarrassment while Wally sent her a sneaky smile.

"You caught me. I'm all yours, babe," he said with a wink.

And while she rolled his eyes but allowed him to kiss her, she thought how maybe she could get used to this.

_**As you can all see, I'm trying to update weekly. To "randommonkeyz998", Wally doesn't know about Arty's family. Yet. The slip up he's talking about is in the diner before they go to the archery range, when she says something along the lines of 'not all family's good'. She makes a big deal out of that since she's actually giving out info without being asked for it. **_

_**"Psycho Pudding": THANK YOUUUU so much for your super long review :D I have noticed what you said about Arty being the one wearing the pants, that's why I wanted to make sure she wasn't walking all over Wally here and he also has a say in how things go. Wally does not have super speed. I keep hinting it just to troll with you guys and because he's pretty fast for an average human, but no, sadly there will be no super appearances. Maybe for a next story or something, haha. And Jesus, I feel very happy that your longest review (or so you think) was for this story. Yay :)**_

_**To all you other reviewers, thanks! **_

_**But as always, to everyone: REVIEW.**_


	10. Dark Side

Chapter 9: Dark Side

**There is a place that I know,**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

**If I show it to you now will it make you run away?**

**Or will you stay? Even if it hurts,**

**Even if I try to push you out will you return?**

**Dark Side, Kelly Clarkson**

**Day 27**

_Okay, so I didn't run today either. But it's okay. I'm okay._

Artemis had been trying how to gather up the courage to do this all morning. While she watched Wally eat, she promised herself she'd do it. But then she thought it wasn't really an appropriate moment, so she thought she'd do it when they went out for lunch. But there were too many people around. And so now it was 9 o' clock in the night and after spending all day with Wally she still hadn't said those very important things that were on her mind. So as she showered, after telling an insistent Wally that no, he couldn't join her, she decided that she'd do it then, without thinking about it.

She wrapped the white towel around her and walked out of the bathroom trying not to tremble. Wally was sprawled across his couch watching TV in his small, old screen. He looked at her when he heard the door close and she beckoned at him to come in the room. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that she had something serious to talk to him about. He lay himself in the bed, grabbing her after she was done putting on one of his larger T-Shirts to cover herself (her newly decided favorite article of clothing), and laying her next to him.

"What's up?" he asked curiously after a while of silence. He started running his hands up and down her arms to encourage her.

"Wally… I haven't been completely honest with you. About myself. I don't know exactly what you think of me" -she ignored the raised brows sent at her- "but I think you've got a wrong idea of who I am. If you hate me afterwards I'll understand and I'll leave and I'll have no problem with it."

Wally just looked at her with eyes she couldn't decipher, so she went on, looking at the freckles in his neck instead of him.

"My father… he was a very bad influence. He was a thief, a liar, a dick, a traitor… Well, if I go on I'll never finish. When I was still a little girl, he trained me to go and steal with him, saying that a child was believed to be innocent, that nobody would suspect me. He was the one that corrupted my innocence."

"That isn't the worst part. One time, we were robbing this bank. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

_"Move, Artemis! The cops are coming!" he yelled at her daughter, not caring that she was trembling with fear because of her father's actions. Why did he have to burn the bank after they robbed it?_

_As they made their way out of the bank in their frantic hurry, a man came crawling out of a room. He was a security guard, and his face and hands were already burned red, his clothes singed and falling off of his body._

_"Help me… please…" he panted, and he grabbed Artemis's hand, the one that was in reach._

_Artemis's eyes widened at the man's utter helplessness. If she didn't do something, he would die. _

_Just before she gathered the necessary strength (physical and of mind) to help him up, her father ripped the man's hand out of hers and kicked his face. _

_"Disgusting. This is the kind of weakness you can never show, little girl. When you die, you die proud. Not groveling in the ground like a filthy dog."_

Artemis could still remember the man's face, his eyes full of tears, pleading for her help. It was something that would haunt her forever, how she didn't go back for the man, just let her father drag her away, leaving the man to die without a hint of remorse.

"It's my fault… I'm a monster. He turned me into a monster," Artemis said with a choked up throat, and she turned her face away from Wally, half expecting him to push her away.

For a few seconds Wally did nothing. He had never expected to see Artemis like this. Of course, he knew that she couldn't be all badass and strong all the time, but he couldn't believe he was seeing this side of her so soon. Seeing her _this _broken, it made him want to crumble into tears too.

"Artemis…" he started, and he crossed to the other side of the bed when she didn't turn to him. Her face was hidden in the sheets and she was completely still.

Wally stretched out his arm and ran his fingers through her hair. Artemis's face instantly lifted; her eyes looking startled. She had expected Wally to be repulsed by her, to kick her out of his home the second he regained his composure. But here he was… showing affection towards her?

"It was not your fault. And you are not a monster," he said simply, his green eyes looking directly to hers so seriously, maybe right into her soul.

Wally had snuck into her heart. And she seriously doubted he'd lose his place there.

Not being able to help herself, Artemis ravished his mouth with hers, not being able to do anything else with the escalating emotions she didn't want to name yet. She already knew what it was, this foreign feeling to her, but she still wasn't ready. It was too soon. Even though it didn't feel like it.

Wally and her… They really were sort of perfect for each other. She could easily imagine spending the rest of her life with him; playfully fighting every day (sometimes not so playfully), going on morning runs with him, turning everything into a competition, having him sweep her off his feet with his words (maybe sometimes his mouth)…

The thought of this, of maybe the first thing that she felt so sure and so happy about in her life, made her smile against Wally's mouth.

He didn't have to ask, because somehow their minds were running the same track; his right beside hers.

**Day 28, 3 a.m.**

Artemis didn't even bother to look at the phone caller I.D., she just picked the damn thing up so she could give whoever it was a piece of her mind because, Jesus Christ, who called at three o' clock in the morning?!

"Where the fuck are you, Artemis!? Barbara and I have been worried sick!"

Of course it was Dick.

"You'd sound like my father… if he gave a shit," Artemis grumbled into the phone, realizing she did not have the strength to chew her best friend off at this time.

"Who is it?" came Wally's sleepy voice next to her. Loud enough for Dick to hear.

"…" came from Dick's end.

"…" came from Artemis's end.

And then:

"OHMYGOD ARTEMIS WALLY'S THERE WITH YOU! BABS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ARTEMIS FINALLY GOT LAID! CONGRATS ARTY-"

"Dick! Lower your voice, for Christ's sake!" Artemis said into the phone, her face getting redder by the second. She could feel Wally's curious eyes on her back.

"I AM SO PROUD OF Y-" she never finished hearing his statement because, obviously, she hung up on him.

"What was that for?" Wally asked her when she finally turned to face him (as in, after all the red in her cheeks had vanished).

"Nothing. You'll probably receive a congratulations text any second now."

"For what?"

"For screwing the unscrewable, Wally."


	11. SEX

Chapter 11: S.E.X.

**S is for the simplety**

**E is for the ecstasy**

**X is just to mark the spot**

**S.E.X., Nickelback **

**Day 32**

_After the run: Well. It's Dick, Babs, and Zee time… all at the same time. This is going to be a slight disaster. Poor Wally doesn't know what he's walking into._

"You're here, you whore, you!" is what Zatanna exclaims as soon as Artemis and Wally walked in the door of the restaurant.

Now, for all of you that don't know, this is a very fancy restaurant, and if someone were to shout WHORE at the top of his or her lungs in it, naturally everyone would stop and stare. Which is exactly what everyone did.

After shooting the stalkers her favorite hostile look (and shooting a special angry look at Zatanna), she smiled and hugged her lunatic friend.

"I think you're confusing me with yourself. Who is it you brought to accompany with you this time?" Artemis asked her as Wally greeted everyone at the table.

Zatanna's date of the choice was a gorgeous Italian looking man with pearly white teeth. He looked kind of scared. Artemis didn't blame him.

"This is Pablo. Pablo, meet Artemis. She's the one that just got laid for the first time in who knows how much."

Wally smirked while Artemis resisted the urge to hit her friend.

"Some people would consider these sort of things kind of private, you know," Artemis pointed out while she sat next to Wally around the wooden rectangle table.

"Huh. Never would've guessed it," Zatanna replied playfully, and Artemis just rolled her eyes and decided to give up.

The meal had been going unusually well. Around the time they brought the actual food was when Artemis realized this, and knew that something was terribly wrong. Dick was being too quiet.

Soon, oh so very soon, he would bring out the big guns.

And right she was.

They started conversing normally, everyone in the table, finally including Dick. Artemis was starting to relax when…

"So we were trying to make the cereal fit inside the cupboard, and while Wally was putting it in-" Artemis was saying.

"Artemis! This is not a topic to discuss while we are eating!" Dick said in mock outrage.

Artemis wondered what the hell he was talking about while everyone laughed, including Wally. At last she figured it out, and she kicked Dick not so subtly under the table while trying to avoid blushing.

"I should have known," she said with narrowed eyes.

"The best for last, Artemis," Dick said with a wink.

"Oooooh, this is gonna be fun," Zatanna said with a sparkle in her eye, and Barbara and she exchanged mischievous smiles.

"Wally, we're in for the ride of our lives," Artemis murmured to him.

Unfortunately, Dick heard.

"I thought the ride of your lives was last night," he said in a seemingly innocent tone.

Artemis actually face-palmed this time because she had walked right into this one.

The big fiasco came with dessert.

Artemis had ordered an English muffin that was apparently what the restaurant was well known for. The waiter brought it to her very quickly, before anyone else's order. Along came some butter and a knife.

"Would you like some butter on your muffin, miss?" the waiter asked in the way he was instructed to.

Before Artemis could reply, Dick muttered under his breath, "I'll bet Wally wants to butter Artemis's muffin."

The waiter had obviously heard, because his eyes grew the size of saucers and Artemis abruptly stood up, grabbing the muffin from the plate the waiter was offering her.

"That is _it_," she growled, and in one swift move she threw the muffin directly towards Dick's face.

It would've hit him, too, if the little ass hadn't been as quick as a ninja and moved out of the way. Instead, it fell on poor unsuspecting Barbara's cleavage.

On Dick's look towards the muffin, everyone in the table knew there was going to be trouble.

"I can clean that up if you want," he said with a very serious poker face.

Barbara's face seemed to change colors.

This was definitely the highlight of the night: Barbara grabbed the muffin and stuffed it whole into Dick's mouth.

The whole restaurant seemed to gasp, but Barbara wasn't done.

"This is the only muffin you're getting tonight, if you know what I mean," she said with a smirk on her mouth.

Artemis tried to stay serious while pulling Wally to his feet. She scooted around the motionless waiter and told him, "The choking and shunned man should cover the whole bill. And leave a generous tip. Thanks for the food, it was great."

With a small wave towards her friends (the only shocked one was that Pedro or whatever his name was guy, Z's date. And of course, Dick, who was rapidly turning purple) and semi-ran towards the exit with Wally in tow.

She actually made it out the restaurant door before crumbling into a fit of laughter, and Wally soon joined in.

After a few minutes to regain their breaths, Wally finally spoke.

"I love your friends, babe."

**_I am so, so, so, so sorry. For several things. First of all, I am super sorry for the enormous delay in posting this chapter. I was lacking inspiration. Weirdly enough, it came to me while I was at church today (I'm sorry God) and so I could finally finish the chapter. Second of all, I know this isn't my best work but maybe this chapter was the big UGH in the story because now I'm back to having ideas about the other chapters. Thirdly, this chappie is so short after all I made you guys wait D: Oh crud, I'm reaaaaaally sorry. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed or discouraged and will continue the story with me. I suspect the story only has two or three chapters left to it, so stay with it 'till the end, will ya? :)_**

**_Review!_**


	12. Good Ol' Days

Chapter 12: Good Ol' Days

**Tell a sad story, yeah tell it from the start**

**Pass me on the pain that you made into art**

**Good Ol' Days, The Script**

**Day 45**

_After the run: I have to say, doc, it's been good. This time while I've been writing, I mean. There've been ups and downs, but somehow I've overcome them all. I've overcome problems of the past, taken down walls, fought my inner demons… all that crap. Soon I'll be seeing you, and I bet you'll be proud. Not that you're not already, but, you know. Even prouder. _

"Hey Arty," Artemis heard Wally's voice call from the kitchen.

"I am _not _in the mood for cooking, Wally," she responded, not moving from her lazy position in bed.

Artemis had thought that practically living with Wally these past few days would give her some newfound energy, since he always seemed to be bursting with it. It seemed she was wasting more energy than usual instead, she thought with a blush.

"I'm not always calling so you can cook for me, you know," Wally said, appearing on the doorway with his trademark grin.

"How can you be so… alive all the time? I can barely move," Artemis groaned, stretching her limbs so she faced the ceiling, with her feet to the bed rest.

Somehow, Wally's face was upside down, right in front of hers in the matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry babe, have I been tiring you out?" he asked, a glint of pride and mischief in his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," Artemis replied grumpily, and moved swiftly out of the way when he leaned down to join their lips.

She ignored his pout and sashayed to the kitchen in nothing but her panties and a particularly small T-Shirt. Wally's eyes following her hungrily gave her the satisfaction of knowing that she still had it.

"Why were you calling, anyways?" she asked him once she was seated in his kitchen's countertop.

"I was wondering…" Wally started as he walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Wally, you're actually walking slowly on purpose. Get this over with, you're scaring me."

"Iwantyoutomoveinwithme," he spit out at once.

"What?" Artemis asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of what he had said. She just didn't know how else to reply.

Wally took a deep breath and started over.

"You've barely been back to your apartment these past days, other than to look for clothes and stuff when absolutely necessary. You're living alone back there, and I think it would be better if maybe… you lived here with me," he said, that last part being uttered in a small voice and while looking everywhere but Artemis's face.

Speaking of, Artemis's mouth was completely open, her mind wandering. This was a very big step to take. So why was the answer to his question so easy?

"No."

Wally looked up, startled, and a grin slowly formed on his face as he moved closer to Artemis.

"Didn't you hear me, carrot top? I said no!" Artemis couldn't understand his gleeful expression.

"That was the most obvious yes you could have given me," he said, and Artemis herself had to smile. Of course it was a yes.

"You know me too well."

* * *

Wally had insisted on going with Artemis to look for her stuff at her apartment.

As they were arriving on her motorcycle, Artemis was pondering her excitement towards moving in with Wally. Lately, her life had been too good. She suspected it would be soon, when things came crashing down.

She didn't think it'd be this soon.

As she climbed the steps that lead to the floor where her apartment was, Wally trailing close behind, she saw the figure waiting outside her door and couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. Somehow, Wally understood who this was, because she felt his whole body tense up behind her.

"Baby girl, so good to see you again so soon."

He moved into the light, the man who dared call himself her father, and the sickening grin on his face made her want to punch the lights out of him.

"We didn't part on the most excellent terms last time we saw each other, honey. Oh! How rude of me, I didn't see you brought a boy for daddy to meet. Kid, meet your–"

"Don't," Wally interrupted, and Artemis's eyes widened as she turned her face to look at him. Fear clouded her every sense. There was no fear towards him, because she had gotten rid of that the last time, but there was fear of what he could do to Wally. If he hurt Wally…

"Well. You got yourself a little boytoy with a temper, Artemis. But does he know how to play with the big boys?" he said, his disgusting grin never leaving his face, but instead growing in size.

"Don't talk to him," Artemis hissed at the man standing in front of her, and stepped in Wally's way when he started to move forward. She had to be the one to enforce order here.

"You're obviously not smart enough to understand that our previous conversation was meant to be our last one," she spoke to her supposed father with a cold tone.

"We just had a little family spat, that's all. We're already over it, aren't we, Artemis?"

Artemis laughed with no humor. "You may be over it, but I'm not. I suggest you get out of the way, and get out of my life once and for all."

That being said, she tried to walk around him but he blocked her path. She quickly jumped back so as not to touch him, but she still got the whiff of alcohol and rotten breath that emanated so strongly from him.

"Not so fast. What kind of father would I be if I just let my daughter walk by me to her apartment to fuck her little bitch with no care in the world?"

Without missing a beat, and not giving Wally a chance to react like she knew he would, she replied, "The kind that forces his daughter to kill someone," and she threw the hardest punch she had ever delivered, fueling it with her anger, fear, and her hope for a better life.

Her "father" fell back, holding his face, yowling in pain.

Artemis barged into her apartment and grabbed her stuff, glad it was already mostly stuck in a suitcase because she had seriously considered moving in with Dick and Barbara. When she went back outside she saw Wally's eyes, the ones that always looked at her with such care and passion, filled with hatred directed solely to the man who had helped conceive her, who was still lying in the floor, groaning in pain.

It scared her, seeing Wally this way. It made her think again about how she would feel if she ever lost him, or even worse, if he ever hated her. She didn't think she could stand the mere thought of having him look at her like that.

She didn't voice that, though, and simply grabbed his arm softly to pull him away from that place, the one that was haunted and tainted by her father and by all her bad thoughts.

It had been the beginning of her sad life, and it was where the sadness in her life would end. She had a feeling she would never see her father again.

* * *

"Your dad really _is _a douche," Wally said nonchalantly a while after they had gotten back to his (their!) home.

"No kidding," Artemis replied sarcastically, and they both shared a weak smile. "I have a feeling the 'good ol' days' of daddy-o are gone, though. Once and for all."

"Babe, the real good ol' days are the ones that are yet to come."

And while Artemis complained about how corny that phrase was and forbid Wally to ever say something as cliche as that again, the thought just snuck into her mind and imprinted itself there.

_I love you._

__**_Contrary to popular belief, I am still very much alive. I don't know how many of you have lost interest in this story because of the super lack of updates, but I brought it on myself. I am so sorry if I have disappointed anyone, I feel very guilty. I am making no promises now, though. Okay, only one: I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I don't know when, and I know that there are only one or two chapters left. If you're still with me, know that you are very well appreciated._**

**_Thanks to that last guest reviewer, the one that reviewed like 3 days ago. You were the one that slapped me into reality. It was great knowing there was at least one person still wanting to know what happens next._**

**_Sorry about the quality of this chapter. And I know it's really serious, but I think it'll be the last that's so grave. I just needed to end things with Arty's dad, and since the last chapter was full of humor I thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad soon after. Also, Wally's minor mute case will end as of this chapter, officially. I just needed Arty to fight off her dad, like I said. Now it's Wally and Artemis time, as you can see by that last line there. Eep._**

**_Review:)_**


	13. The Truth About Love

Chapter 13: The Truth About Love

**A strange fascination with his lips and toes,**

**Morning breath, bedroom eyes on a smiling face,**

**Sheet marks' red burn, and a sugar glaze**

**The Truth About Love, Pink**

**Day 73**

_Before the run: It honestly isn't necessary for me to keep on writing this, but I have to begrudgingly admit that I've grown rather fond of this little journal. Huh. Wally's turning me into a pussy. _

"Wake up, Wall-man," Artemis said, shoving her hand in Wally's general direction, not turning in the bed to look at him. From his grunt and the sound it made, she could guess she succeeded in hitting him in the face.

Wally's arms wrapped around her middle and turned her so that she was looking directly at him and his red-marked forehead. She extended her arm and traced the mark delicately with her thumb, trying not to look too pleased with herself.

He knew her well, though. Wally rolled his eyes, propped himself on his elbow, and brought his face slowly closer to hers.

Just when their lips were centimeters apart, Artemis used her feet to shove Wally out of their (she felt a little twinge of excitement whenever she used that possessive) bed with all the force she could manage.

Artemis was practically guffawing by the time Wally could sit up right, while she sat up on their bed covering her body with the sheets. A grin set on Wally's face reluctantly; there was no way he could avoid it when Artemis was right beside him, looking so beautiful in her fits of laughter (_and _lack of clothing).

"Don't _you_ think you're funny," he said sarcastically but good-humoredly, getting up from the floor and putting on some boxers.

"I'm hilarious," Artemis said with an innocent grin, and proceeded to get dressed for their morning run. "Besides, I had to defend myself from your predatory bedroom eyes. If you'd gotten a hold of me we'd never be ready in time for our morning run."

"I wasn't going to do anything. Your breath stinks in the morning."

Wally promised himself to never make such a comment again, even if he _was_ kidding, after earning another red mark from Artemis's well-aimed shoe throw.

* * *

_After the run: There's something I've been meaning to do for a while. It's time you met Wally, Dr. W._

As they sat outside Dr. Wayne's office, Artemis couldn't help but notice how much Wally fidgeted in his chair. Sure, normally nobody could get Wally to stay completely still, but this was something out of the ordinary.

"Would you chill?" Artemis hissed, but her eyes conveyed that she understood his nervousness.

"Why would I? This is like meeting the parents. I thought we were past that," Wally replied, trying to joke about their less than pleasant encounter with Artemis's dad.

"Funny. I just want the Waynester to know I'm doing okay. I'm long overdue for a checkup but he's been good and patient with me. 'Sides, he'll want to know all about this… this…"

"A beautiful mess. That's what we are," Wally completed for her, looking at her with bright eyes.

"You sap," though in the inside she thought those were the perfect words to describe them. Wally stuck out his tongue at her and she continued, "Well, he'll want to know about this _beautiful mess _I've gotten myself into."

"Artemis, you can go in now," Martha, the secretary, said. They were already on a first name basis, something Wally noted with raised brows.

"You're actually friendly to people other than me?" he asked incredulously, with a hint of humor.

"You call how I act towards you friendly?" Artemis replied in the same tone.

"Oh, you have your moments," Wally replied with a tantalizing whisper that made Artemis step on his foot purposefully to suppress her shiver.

They had been walking through the doors to Dr. Wayne's office at the moment, and he being the observant person he was, noticed their small exchange with the hint of a smile.

"Ms. Crock, it's been long," Dr. Wayne said simply.

"Oh, you can cut the formalities. It's just Wally, after all. I thought you'd appreciate it if I brought him for you to scrutinize."

Wally sent Artemis a side-long glare, but walked up to Dr. Wayne to shake his hand.

"Hey Dr. Wayne, I'm Wallace West," he said, and his stiff posture visibly relaxed when Dr. Wayne shook his hand back pleasantly and sent him a small smile.

Wally sat down on the green couch in Dr. Wayne's office, next to Artemis, and looked around.

The area was spacious, and Dr. Wayne was currently sitting in a desk that was placed in the center-front of the room. He stood and sat near them, in an armchair. Artemis propped her feet on the coffee table that was before them and Wally couldn't believe how comfortable she obviously felt here.

"Artemis, I hope you know that Wally being here doesn't change the object of the appointment," Dr. Wayne said, and Artemis nodded.

"No big," she said, but from Dr. Wayne's look Wally could tell that this was, indeed, very big.

Artemis started to rummage in the small bag she had brought (Wally had found it strange since she never bothered with purses of any sort) and she brought out a small leather journal and handed it over to Dr. Wayne.

"I'd rather you read that later, though," she told him, and Wally could tell that there was some unspoken communication going on there. He shot a curious glance at Artemis, but she was averting her eyes. Dr. Wayne took everything in stride and gave a small nod, placing the journal beside him.

After some purely clinical questions directed at Artemis, Dr. Wayne turned to Wally.

"Artemis, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Mr. West on my own."

Wally sent Artemis a scared look and she had to smother a laugh.

"Don't do anything fun without me," she said, and with a wink she was gone.

"I can tell you've been a very good influence on Artemis, Wally," he started, and Wally was surprised to see the previous formality of his tone was gone.

"She needs someone like you in her life, and I'm glad to see that you can obviously keep up with her… attitude," he said with a small fond smile, and Wally had to smile too. This man obviously cared about Artemis very much.

"Dr. Wayne, I intend to make Artemis the happiest woman in this world," he said with emotion, and Dr. Wayne nodded. Wally had obviously said the right thing.

"I'm very happy Artemis found you. Now, could you please tell her to come in? Wait for her in the reception," he said, and after shaking hands Wally did what he was told.

"Did he scare you?" Artemis asked him as he came out, and Wally rolled his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of anything or anyone," he joked, and placed a kiss on Artemis's forehead. "He's waiting for you inside," and he pushed her softly to the door, ignoring her playful scowl.

"Is it very obvious?" Artemis said as soon as she sat down, looking resigned.

"So obvious only I can tell," Dr. Wayne answered with a smile, and Artemis relaxed.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"You want _me _to tell him? Aren't guys supposed to be the ones who say it first?" Artemis asked, trying not to sound as terrified at the idea as she really was.

"I think that in this situation, it's safe to say he wouldn't mind you saying it first."

"You just want me to go through the embarrassment of the 'silence after'," Artemis said with a glare, groaning and hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem," Dr. Wayne told her with a small smile, and refused to say more even though Artemis seriously threatened his life.

Artemis seriously underestimated Wally's feelings towards her, Dr. Wayne thought. She didn't realize how she had made his heart her prisoner long, long ago.

**_Oh God, it's almost 2013. I wanted to finish this story before the year ended, but it seems as though that will be impossible. It's my bad, since I stopped updating frequently :/ sorry guys. The next chapter WILL be the last, I'm pretty sure, but I think I might write an epilogue if I can develop the idea I'm formulating. Now, thanks to _**_madval29 **for pointing out some stuff I was missing. I actually mentioned them once in an A/N that I didn't really care about Artemis's or Wally's age, or what they were doing with their lives, but it's important to some people so I'll just put it in here.**_

_**I don't know if I ever mentioned Wally or Artemis's ages because I honestly don't remember, but I always picture them around their early twenty-somethings. Artemis has a day job at a coffee shop (I've always had that thought clear in my head but I never really mentioned it so sorry) but these past few days (since her dad's last visit), she hasn't been going so it's safe to assume she's been fired, haha. Also, Artemis doesn't pay for her latest visits to Dr. Wayne's. When her mother was living with her, she had been paying Dr. Wayne, but she was incarcerated again because some authorities found out it was stolen money (haven't worked that one out very well yet). After Dr. Wayne "understood" Artemis's situation, he told her that she was to keep attending their sessions but she didn't have to pay. Artemis didn't like this (duh) but Dr. Wayne had already worked out the agreement with the authorities that if she went to therapy she wouldn't go to jail, so Artemis really had no choice but to keep going to sessions unless she'd rather cozy up in a jail cell.**_

**_PS: Wayne is also filthy rich in this story._**

_**That was my reply to her in the PM, or something like that haha. Now, I wish you all an excellent new year! May 2013 bring you all that was missing in 2012, and guys, big suggestion. I saw this in a post in tumblr and I absolutely fell in love with it: starting 2013, fill a jar in with all the good things that happen to you. Sometimes we concentrate on the bad and forget the good stuff. Whenever you feel like life sucks, take out the jar and remember all the good times :')**_

_**Well, goodbye then. I think this is my longest A/N yet, sorry! And, as always...**_

_**...REVIEW.**_


End file.
